Confession in a Rainy Day
by oso1991
Summary: Ash Ketchum, one of the best trainers in the pokemon region, has been searching through the Hoenn region for the one person that stole his heart. He meets her under a small tree, lonely and heartbroken. Will she accept Ash's feelings or reject it. Onesho


**A Rainy Day Confession**

It was a bright sunny day as Ash walked down the peaceful path to Verdanturf town. On his shoulder was his faithful friend, Pikachu. Behind him flying slowly alongside Ash was a prized pokemon, Dragonite. The trio walked together, enjoying their time and the sights. While Ash enjoyed spending time with his Pokemon and traveling, traveling in the Hoenn was the best in his opinion. It was the best because traveling in the Hoenn reminded her of a brown haired girl that stole his heart.

It's been over six years since May and Ash parted ways. For the past two years, Ash had been traveling solo and discovering new friends, training pokemon, battling and having so many new experiences. During this time, he traveled through the four regions and managed to make a name for himself, defeating the Three Champions of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh region. During the celebration afterwards though, Ash felt lonelier than ever.

However seeing May on television perform made him happy just seeing his friend perform. After several months of confusion and near madness, Ash discovered he was in love. For the past three months, he's been traveling around trying to find May.

"Pika pi chu ka!" Pikachu chirped. Ash shook his heads and looked where Pikachu was pointing. In the distance, dark storm clouds were gathering.

"Ah man," Ash groaned. He pulled out an Ultra ball and pointed it at Dragonite. "Return Dragonite!"

The pokemon made a farewell as it went inside its pokeball. Ash tucked it inside of his vest and pulled out an umbrella from his pack. Within a half hour, Ash and Pikachu were walking within a heavy rainstorm. Luckily there was no wind and it was a humid day so Pikachu and Ash were fine.

As the pair kept walking, they saw a figure running toward them. Ash and Pikachu squinted in the rain as the figure ran towards them. It was a girl around 17, their age. The girl was soaking wet and trying to hide under a tree. Ash laughed at her efforts to stay dry and decided to help her. He walked over to the tree and to the girl.

"Hey are you okay?" Ash asked.

"No I am not! I'm soaking wet. I just lost a contest. And to top it out, my boyfriend Drew just broke up with me for some floozy with giant breasts!" the girl shouted. She started sniffling pretty son afterwards. Ash couldn't see her face as her brown hair covered her face. Ash felt pretty sorry for her and pulled out a pokeball.

"Sceptile, come on out!" Ash called. The pokeball flashed once to reveal a large Sceptile. The Sceptile nodded to Ash before taking a twig out and sticking it in its mouth.

"Sceptile, use Frenzy Plant to build a shelter over us!" Ash called.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile slammed its palms into the ground. Vines burst from the ground around them and coiled over and around them to form a watertight dome around the group.

"Thanks Sceptile!" Ash said. He pulled a pokeblock case and threw a treat for Sceptile. He pulled out a blanket and spread it on the wet ground. He also pulled out a towel and a comb.

"Hey miss. Here's a towel and a comb for you if you need it," Ash said and he laid it on the blanket. The girl muttered thanks and sat on the blanket beside Ash. She took the towel and brush and began drying a brushing her hair into order. Ash looked away and gave her some privacy. Ash busied himself with looking in a photo album as he waited for the trainer.

"Remember this Pikachu?" Ash asked his friend. Pikachu chirped happily as he chattered excitedly.

"I know buddy, that was a great time," Ash said. He turned to a picture and his face immediately softened. It was a picture that Brock took of Ash and May sleeping. They were wrapped around the same blanket and were leaning against each other with peaceful expressions on their faces. Ash was soon lost in a torrent of memories, each one more precious than money.

"Hey thanks," a voice beside him said. A comb poked Ash in the side, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh, its fine," Ash said absently. He accepted the used towel and comb from the trainer who had finally removed her hair from her face. Their eyes met and their faces cracked into big expressions of surprise.

"Ash?!"

"May? It is you!" Ash shouted in delight. May hugged Ash tightly while Ash hugged back.

"I've missed you so much!" May said.

"So have I," Ash said softly. "I've been trying to find you for months now."

"Me too," May replied. "I've seen you on TV and I just missed traveling with you."

"So have I," Ash said.

May chuckled before settling down beside Ash. Ash blushed a bit and pulled over his photo album. He turned over a page. It was a picture of May and Ash winning the cutest couple award and both of them bright red but smiling.

"Hey I remember this," May said delightedly. "This was at the festival."

"It was a bit embarrassing but the competing with you was fun," Ash said. He reached into the inner regions of his vest and pulled out half a contest ribbon. It shined brightly even though it was several years old.

"Do you still have this?" Ash asked.

"Of course," May replied. She pulled out the other half of the ribbon. Ash grinned to see that it was in great condition. "This is my favorite ribbon."

"Why? You've won so many ribbons," Ash asked. "Why is it your favorite?"

"Because it was with you," May said simply. Both of them blushed at the statement. Ash sighed deeply before speaking.

"So what happened in the years that we parted?" Ash asked. May shook her head and looked downwards.

"Where do I start?" May asked herself. "Well, when we parted, I traveled in the Johto and Kanto regions with Drew."

"With Drew?" Ash asked. "What happened now?"

May sniffed. "I fell in love with him when we traveled in the Kanto region. After that, he's been acting…"

"Acting strange?" Ash asked. May shook her head.

"No, more like the playboy that he's always acted like," May said. "It's like he saw me as only a trophy."

May began crying again. Ash hugged her tightly while whispering words of comfort. Pikachu was making sad noises.

"Pika pi."

"Sceptile."

"Don't worry May," Ash whispered. "I'm here for you and always will be."

Ash stroked May's hair comfortingly while gently rocking her. May's sobs quieted down into sniffles.

"Feel better May?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, much," May said. Ash grinned.

"That's good to hear," Ash said. May could not help but also grin. Ash's smile faded as he saw a necklace on her neck.

"What's is this?" Ash asked. He fingered the amulet on May's neck. May took the amulet and popped it open. In it was a picture of Ash in a Sir Aaron costume. He was smiling with Pikachu on his shoulder, wearing a jester's hat. He was holding May as she leaned on Ash. On both of their faces, both of them had happy smiles.

"This was my favorite memory," May said. "When I actually felt like the princess my dad treated me like."

Ash chuckled as he reached for a necklace of his own. It was a smaller amulet that May's but May fingered it and popped it open. It was a picture of May smiling.

"Why do you have this?" May asked. Ash held her hand in one hand and gently rubbed it. May gasped gently as Ash's other hand tenderly raised May's head so that May's blue eyes were looking straight into Ash's brown eyes, full of warmth, care, and love.

"This is the girl who stole my heart. She is the one who gave me strength in my adventures. She is the one who I would spend my whole my whole life with and not regret one moment being together with her."

May began crying in happiness. She couldn't say anything and could only hug Ash tightly. Ash hugged her back.

"Don't cry May," Ash pleaded softly. "Don't cry."

May calmed herself enough and looked at Ash right in the eye.

"I love you Ash," May said, full of happiness. "I love you with all my heart, Ash!"

May grabbed Ash's head and gently kissed Ash. Ash hugged May closer and deepened the kiss. Time seemed to stand still as true love reunited in the small vine hut. All the pain, all the sadness, any trials the pair had experienced was all worth it for this kiss.

When the pair separated, neither of them could say anything. Ash just hugged May while May nuzzled Ash.

"I can't believe that I left you for Drew," May said. Ash chuckled.

"Well at least it wasn't too late," Ash said. He raised May's head and kissed her again. When they separated, Ash could only smile. "I love you May, and nothing will change that."

"Thank you Ash," May whispered.

The couple stayed there for the whole night. Ash or May never regretted this decision. They faced obstacles side by side, whether it be vengeful ex-boyfriends or rivals. The months became years and even then, the love that Ash and May withstood all trials. Needless to say, both of them lived long and happy lives, together and never regretting a moment they spent with each other.


End file.
